


Японская мафия,итальянская мафия

by steinvor



Category: Gomorra - Roberto Saviano, Gomorra 2008 ( Movie), Japanese Actor RPF, Japanese Comedian RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: - Почему ты больше не снимаешься в роли полицейских?





	Японская мафия,итальянская мафия

**Author's Note:**

> Маттео Гарроне - режиссер фильма "Гоморра", рассказывающего о повседневных буднях неаполитанской мафии Каморра.  
> Такеши Китано, актер и режиссер фильмов о якудза.  
> Журналист и сценарист Роберто Савиано, по книге которого снят фильм "Гоморра", был вынужден эмигрировать из Италии после вынесения ему смертного приговора мафией

Маттео Гарроне - Такеши Китано.  
Маттео:  
\- Почему ты больше не снимаешься в роли полицейских?  
Такеши:  
\- Потому что полицейский может быть хорош, только когда он послушен и берет взятки от мафии и начальства, либо когда он мертв.  
Маттео:  
\- Не стоит судить так обо всех работающих в полиции.  
Такеши:  
\- Знаю, в Италии создан специальный департамент по борьбе с итальянской мафией, знаю, что некоторые честные граждане не платят мзду преступникам.  
Маттео:  
\- Да, они даже вывешивают на видном месте табличку "No pizza" , что значит "мы не платим деньги мафии"...  
Такеши:  
\- Зато могут ли ваши итальянские мафиози выпускать свой собственный журнал и печатать визитные карточки с атрибутикой преступной группировки, к которой они принадлежат? Проблема отношения правительства к якудза состоит в том, что имена и даже списки членов якудза - хорошо известны, и все это уважаемые всеми лица. Они создают официальные компании, занимаются продюсированием развлекательных программ и оказанием различных услуг, но все это лишь видимая часть деятельности японской мафии. Своего рода "ширма", скрывающая истинное лицо этой организации. Якудза создавалась по структуре традиционных семейных кланов, а патриархальные традиции до сих пор сильны в нашем обществе. Можно сказать, что якудза - это теневая составляющая национального сознания японца, и скрытая невидимая остальному миру оборотная сторона государства.  
Китано берет традиционную театральную белую маску одной из семи богов удачи, богини Бэндзайтэн и закрывает ею лицо.  
\- Государство - это хорошо, - произносит он с видимым удовольствием от забавного розыгрыша.  
\- Но когда государство не может позаботиться обо всех своих гражданах, тогда люди обращаются за помощью к якудза.  
Маска неуловимым движением спадает и за ней становится видна рогатая маска демона "Дайкидзин".  
Обе маски исчезают, и появляется улыбающееся лицо Такеши Китано.  
\- Япония - удивительная страна, если в Италии человек, объявивший себя намеренно либо по глупости, противником мафии обречен стать заклятым её врагом, то в Стране Восходящего Солнца, человек, непримиримо борющийся с якудза в начале своей жизни, под конец может стать ее певцом и ярым поклонником. Если добрая сторона бога не может помочь маленькому человеку в его беде, то может быть "злая" сторона божества, принесет ему помощь и удачу.

 

18 декабря 2013


End file.
